Des Vacances bien méritées
by sakura1403
Summary: Naruto et toute sa promotion partent en vacances cela donne ça ... Des couples vont se former ... Humour et Lemon en persective .....
1. l'annonce

**Des vacances bien méritées**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_C'est ma première fic alors donner moi votre avis._

* * *

Sasuke était revenu depuis 6 mois. Après sa tentative de destruction de Konoha, qu'il a annulée, il s'est fait réintégrer au village des feuilles. Mais malgré tout, il gardait son attitude de glaçon et avait beaucoup plus de groupies car son physique était celui d'un demi-dieu. Sa coupe était la même bien que ses cheveux ai poussé. Il avait grandit et il était beau à en mourir.

Naruto quand a lui a beaucoup changé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Après la mort de Jiraya, qui l'avait beaucoup affecté, il avait beaucoup muri. Mais son physique était tout aussi ravageur que celui de Sasuke. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et il laissait retomber deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond c'était transformer en deux yeux de félin le rendant plus attirant que jamais. Mais il n'avait pas changé de vêtement et gardait son jogging orange et noir.

Quand a Sakura elle n'avait rien a envier au autre fille de son âge. Sa chevelure rose restait coupé court mais son physique avait changé. Elle était dotée d'une poitrine généreuse et de jambe interminable. Son visage était celui d'un ange mais elle avait un corps de diablesse. Mais elle avait gardée sa force de Titan et ses manières envers Naruto. Mais elle ne bavait plus sur Sasuke en appuient sur les -Kun et était redevenue amie avec Ino. Et elle ne pleurait plus.

Quand a Sai ... Il restait Sai. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, il avait juste grandit. Il c'était fait enlever de la Racine car il avait développer des sentiments, une continence, des remords,... Mais il n'avait pas perdu son langage cru et disait de Naruto qu'il était " un imbécile qui ne l'ai plus et un beau gosse avec un gros zizi" ce qui lui valait des questions sur son orientation sexuelle.

Au bureau de l'Hokage :

"Shizune, va me chercher Naruto et toute sa promotion ! Je doit les voir immédiatement !"

"Bien Hokage-Sama !" répondit Shizune

Quand Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata et Shino furent arrivé elle leur dit :

« Maintenant que vous avez 18 ans et que vous êtes tous Chunin, Jônin ou ANBU, vous allez prendre des vacances. »

Le premier à répondre fut Naruto :

" Mais Tsunade-Baba au cas d'une attaque, Konoha serait en danger sans nous ?

"Je vois que tu n'es plus l'imbécile que tu était, Naruto dit Tsunade avec ironie. Mais non car nous avons gardé plusieurs ANBU et si on a besoin de vous on vous enverra un message.

Cette fois ce fut Ino qui parla :

"Mais des vacances a quelle durée Tsunade-Sama ?" demanda la blonde

"Et bien environ 1 mois serons suffisant Ino. Bon sur ce vous allez directement a la porte du village sans prendre vos affaires et on part de suite. Ah oui ! Kakashi vient avec vous et les ninjas de Suna aussi. Mais, Gaara n'as pas pu venir mais il passera vous voir et restera quelques jours. Sur ce allez y !

Et il partir ver la porte du village où ils attendirent Kakashi 2 heure avant de partir.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé, détester ? Reviews please. Sa fait toujours plaisir pour les débutantes.**

**J'ai corrigé quelques fautes et j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus.**


	2. l'arrivé a l'auberge

Des vacances bien méritées. 2

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerai.**

* * *

Les filles avaient formé un petit groupe de voyage. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien.

Quand aux garçons, Naruto et Sasuke se disputait qu'elle jutsu était le meilleur

" Non non et non ! C'est le Rashuriken le meilleur !! "dit Naruto

"Mais je te dit que c'est Kirin !! Elle te met au tapis en 2 secondes !!" répondit Sasuke

"Mais Sasuke tu a oublié un détail qui fait toute la différence." dit le blond

"Quoi ?!" dit Sasuke dépassé.

" Le Rashuriken est un technique de type Futon (vent) et Kirin de type Raiton (foudre). Et selon le schéma des éléments le Vent bas la Foudre. "

Ce fut le coup final pour Sasuke.

"Mais je dois admettre que le Katon bas le Futon." ajouta Naruto

Sasuke se demandait toujours comment Naruto était devenu aussi calme et réfléchi.

Temari discutait avec Hinata et Sakura de jutsu alors que Ino et Tenten parlais d'amour.

"Tenten tu aime qui toi ?" demanda notre blonde national.

" Eux... j'ai...j'aime... Neji." dit la fille au macaron. Et toi Ino ?

"Moi j'aime Sai." répondit Ino en toute franchise

Mais soudain Kakashi pris la parole :

"Nous voilà arriver a notre auberge les jeunes ! "

Et là se fut le choc. L'auberge était immense composé de 25 étages et de grandes baies vitrées. Mais quand ils entrèrent là ils furent époustouflés par la beauté du hall.

Des fauteuils noirs trônaient et la couleur des murs était or. De somptueux escalier et a grand ascenseur menait au étage.

Après avoir pris les clefs Kakashi leur dit :

"Bon au début vous serait dans des chambres avec toute les filles dans une chambre pareil pour les garçons. Puis on vous placera dans des chambres à deux. Il y a une piscine, un Osen, un terrain d'entraînement intérieur par étage et un terrain d'entraînement extérieur. Poser vos affaire et on se retrouve dans le salon N° 14 qui nous est réserver"

Les filles entrèrent dans leur chambre collective est furent émerveiller.

La chambre était composée d'un petit salon qui donnait sur la chambre.

Celle ci était vaste et il y avait 5 lits 2 places avec le nom de chaque Kunoichis au dessus de son lit. Il y avait aussi 2 salles de bain et une petite salle d'entrainement. Elles posèrent leurs affaire et allèrent au salon N° 14.

Les garçons n'avaient pas le même style de chambre. Il y avait comme les filles un petit salon mais il y avait 5 chambres très vastes. Sur chaque porte il y avait marqué le nom des occupants.

Ainsi :

Chambre 1 :

Naruto et Sasuke

Chambre 2:

Lee et Neji

Chambre 3 :

Kiba et Shino

Chambre 4 :

Shikamaru et Choji

Chambre 5 :

Kankouro seul car Gaara n'étant pas là pour le moment.

Shikamaru était ravi car le lit était confortable et qu'il n'avait pas "la fille galère" avec lui

Ils posèrent leurs affaire et partirent eux aussi dans le salon qui leurs était réservé.


	3. Le repas

Des vacances bien méritée

Les filles et les garçons arrivèrent en même temps. Le salon était composé d'une grande table, de 2 grands fauteuils et d'une porte qui menait vers la salle d'entrainement collective. Mais quand ils entrèrent la table était garni d'un buffet somptueux.

"Wouha c'est dément tous se qu'il y a à manger ! " dit Choji mais

" Ouais t' a raison " répondit Kiba Akamaru va se régaler

"Quoi !" dirent tous les ninjas tu vas amener Akamaru ici !"

"Et pourquoi pas !" rétorqua le maitre chien y a bien des animaux ici. Regarde Naruto a un renard, Shino des insectes...

"Oui mais pour moi Kiba, mes insectes se nourrissent de chakra et non d'aliment solide." repondit Shino

"Et pour moi Kiba Kyubi ne sort de mon corps pour manger. Lui dit aussi Naruto

"Oh et puis mince les garçons arrêter de vous disputer" dit la voix de la sagesse appeler plus communément Temari.

" Galère ! Ecouter pour une fois la femme chiante ! " leur dit Shikamaru.

"Merci Shika ... Eh mais toi t'es qu'un fainéant a tête d'ananas !! lui répondit Temari.

" Eh merde vous allez vous taire !! dit Naruto vous vous disputer pour rien. On va mettre sa au clair ! Kiba ! Akamaru ne viendra pas ici et la décision est irrévocable. Shikamaru excuse toi auprès de Temari et Temari excuse toi auprès de Shikamaru ! Et celui qui me contredit je lui fout un Rasengan dans la tronche c'est bien compris ! "

Ok ok t'énerve pas Naruto dit Kiba. Mais il marmonna quelque chose :

"On te préferait quand t'était un baka et que t'était drôle..."

Puis Sasuke parla :

"Bon il serait temps de manger vous ne croyait pas ?"

"Oh mon dieu un miracle viens de se produire" dit Naruto qui avait récupérer son humour

"Quoi ?! " dirent les autres

"Sasuke Uchiha j'ai nommé Mister Ice de l'année, premier prix du "Va-Crever-Mais-Ailleurs-Stp" à fait de l'humour!"

"A oui c'est rare tu a raison" dit Sakura

" Dans les livres on dit que quand quelqu'un fait de l'humour c'est pour plaire a quelqu'un" dit le dessinateur alias Sai

"Sai " dit Sasuke

"Oui qui y a t'il Sasuke ? "

"Évite de redire ça car ma patience a des limite ok ?"

"Dans les livres, on dit aussi que quand quelqu'un pers son calme c'est qu'on dit la vérité qu'il ne veut pas entendre " rajouta Sai

"Sai je te conseil de courir" Dit Naruto

Et le conseil fut appliquer quand Sasuke perdit vraiment son calme et courut derrière Sai en disant : " Par tous les Sharingans du monde (Sasuke tu ais bête ou tu le fais exprès il n'y a que 2 Sharingans dans le monde : les TIENS !) je vais t'infliger un Katon dont tu te souviendra !!

Mais Naruto était pété de rire et disait "Oh par Bouddha quelqu'un a fait perdre son calme a Sasuke".

Après cette petite dispute Sai (qui était revenue complétement carboniser), tout le monde s'installa a table et mangea (on va dire que Choji s'empiffra et que cela coupa l'appétit aux autres) . Puis Kakashi débarqua et leur dit :

"Sur ordre de l'Hokage vous devais faire un action ou verité"

"Et si je ne veut pas le faire." dit Sasuke

"Attend j'y viens. Je cite : "Tout ceux qui ne voudrons pas jouer serons rétrograder Chuunin de base."

" Ah ok je m'en fout je pourrais passer les examens et je redeviendrais Jonnin ANBU." Dit Sasuke.

"Mais il y a une close spéciale : "Si M. Uchiha ne joue pas il sera rétrograder Etudiant a l'académie A VIE."

"Ok elle a tout prévu cette vieille. Je joue.

Puis le jeu débuta ...

**_Reviews please donnez moi votre avis . J'ai corrigé certaines fautes j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus._**


	4. Action ou vérité

**Des vacances bien méritées**

**Disclamer : le monde et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

"Bien commençons le jeu" dit Kakashi. Alors Naruto c'est toi qui choisis ta victime

"Sakura, Action ou vérité ? dit notre jeune blond

" Vérité Naruto" dit la fleur de cerisier

"Eh bien dit nous qu'elle mec tu trouve le plus beau." dit Naruto

Et la Sakura se mit à rougir et murmura :

" Il... y en... a 2 que je trouve beau ...

"Ok bas dit le ! dit Naruto impatient.

"Alors il y a ... Sasuke... et ... Toi."

"Merci Sakura !" Dit Naruto

"Hn" fit simplement Sasuke.

Puis se fut au tour de Sakura :

"Alors Ino chérie Action ou vérité?"

"Action Saku !" répondit la blonde qui croyait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas lui faire en baver

" Et bien roule une pelle a Sai" dit sa soit disant meilleure amie avec un sourire diabolique accroché a ses lèvres.

"Quoi ! En plus je suis obliger sinon je suis rétrograder Chunnin de base ! Tu vas me le payer Saku !!"

Puis elle s'avança vers Sai et lui roula la pelle du siècle mais Sai approfondit encore plus le baiser en découvrant d'autre sensation envahir son corps.

Puis elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et dit mémorablement :

"Sai je crois définitivement que tu est Héréro"

Car oui Sai était un homme et la partie situer sous son nombril était quelque peu active après ce baiser.

Puis le jeu continua et Tenten dut faire la danse des canards, Neji du dire se qu'il pensait d'Hinata, Naruto du imiter Sakura et Ino quand elle était folle de Sasuke, Shikamaru du dire combien il avait de QI, Hinata mettre des vêtements provocants, Temari dire qu'elle garçon et qu'elle fille selon elle irais bien ensemble, Sasuke dire qui était le plus fort de sa génération (la réponse étonna agréablement Naruto), Shino faire la pom pom girl avec ses insectes, Lee a faire une autre coiffure (qui lui allait super bien), Kankouro a fait la danse de Pinocchio avec ses pantins et Kiba a se travestir en fille.

Puis la soirée se termina et tout le monde alla dormir.

Mais Shikamaru n'arrivais pas a dormir car il pensait à une fille qui l'amait qui s'apellait ...

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis. Perso ce chapitre est un peu cours et je le rallongerait bientôt. Reviews please.**


	5. Les nouvelles chambres et petite pensées

Des vacances bien méritées.

**Disclamer : le monde et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

Il pensait à Temari. Il avait découvert récemment qu'il l'aimait. En fait, il se comportait ainsi avec Temari pour qu'elle le remarque. Mais son cerveau doté de 200 de QI lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Mais il ne savait pas que la bonde éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour lui.

Temari, sœur du Kazekage, savait qu'elle aimait le Nara. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments. Elle aimait sa tête d'ananas, ses yeux fatigué, qui selon elle et son esprit lui donnait un air sexy. Elle aimait tout chez lui. Mais elle avait 2 ans de plus que lui et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

Coté Sasuke.

Depuis que Sakura avait dit qu'elle le trouvait beau, il ne pensait qu'a elle. Il aimait son sourire, son caractère et avait vu qu'elle ne lui bavait plus dessus se qui la rendant plus attirante aux yeux du brun. Elle était aussi devenue une kunoichi redoutable et était, tout comme lui et Naruto, une ANBU. La petite fille frêle et innocente qu'il avait laissée était devenue une machine de guerre en puissance.

Coté Neji.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Coté Choji : .

Crisp... crisp crips crisp (Bruit de chips) et puis on entendit autre chose :

"Mais merde Choji tu va me laisser dormir en paix !!" Dit notre flémard préférer

Coté Sakura :

« J'aime Sasuke et lui il ne comprend pas. C'est un garçon froid et distant mais au fond il est plutôt gentil et il se décoince un peu. Petite, je l'aimais car il était beau, apprécié de toutes les filles mais maintenant je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Ino m'a dit de faire comme ci il n'existait pas et j'espère que sa va marcher. »

Les autres dormaient.

Le lendemain matin, les nouvelles chambres allaient être attribuées. Kakashi pris la parole :

« Bon maintenant les chambres par 2 vont être données. Certaine sont mixtes (pour ne pas dire la majorité).

« Quoi ! Hurla Ino. Espèce de pervers pourquoi ne pas nous mettre entre fille ?! »

« Car Ino, il y aurait une fille avec un garçon et ce ne serait pas juste pour elle Répliqua Kakashi. En plus c'est un ordre de Tsunade-Sama. Bon alors maintenant les chambres après je vous donne l'emploi du temps des vacances ok ? Bon. Chambre N° 1 : Naruto et Hinata. Chambre N°2 : Ino et Sai. Chambre N°3 : Tenten et Neji. Chambre N°4 : Temari et Shikamaru. Chambre N°5 : Lee et Choji. Chambre N°7 : Shino et Kankuro et Chambre N° 8 : Sasuke et Sakura. Voilà pour les chambres. Quand Gaara arrivera il aura une chambre avec Kiba ok ?

POV Hinata :

_Oh mon dieu je vais être dans la même chambre que Naruto !! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!_

POV Naruto :

_Cool je suis avec Hinata elle est sympa en plus bien qu'un peu timide._

POV Ino :

_Super je suis avec Sai !! Je suis trop contente !!_

POV Sai :

_Je suis Ino. Depuis action ou vérité, c'est bizarre je voulais être avec elle tout le temps …. Serai ce que les livres décrivent comme le comportement d'un amoureux ? Oui je crois que j'aime Ino ….._

POV Tenten :

_Moi et Neji dans la même chambre ! Je risque de le violer sur place (mais j'espère que se sera le contraire !!)_

POV Neji

_Au moins je suis avec ma coéquipière. En plus elle est sympa et plutôt mignonne. Je dis quoi là ?! Mon esprit divague trop !_

POV Temari :

_TROP COOL !! JE SUIS AVEC NARA !! (Ironie bien sur) Mais sérieux c'est vrai que j'aime bien sa _

_Compagnie._

POV Shikamaru :

_Je me retrouve avec la fille galère que j'aime plus que tout au monde !! Super !! Sa arrange mes affaires !!_

POV DES GARCONS INEXISTANT

POV Sakura :

_Je suis avec Sasuke !! Je suis avec Sasuke !! Je suis avec Sasuke !! Je suis avec Sasuke !! _

POV Sasuke :

_Je suis avec Sakura et c'est bien comme ça ! Mais j'ai peur de la violer si je la vois en nuisette (et oui le Sasuke esprit est assez différent du vivant) _

Puis Kakashi repris la parole et dit :

« Bon maintenant l'emploi du temps de ces vacances ……

_A suivre_

* * *

**Je vous laisse avec cette fin pour le moment. A + et reviews please je n'en ai pas beaucoup ….**


End file.
